Competing For Haruka
by Nanami-Hime
Summary: The results came down to Heavens, Starish, and Quartet Night. Not only are they competing for the spot in the Triple S, but they are all competing for Haruka. Heavens is determined to steal Haruka away. Quartet Night and Starish are also determined to win, for both their sake and Haruka. Everyone wants her for themselves... Haruka/Everyone. (picks up after episode 1 of season 4)


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, songs, or other references made in this Uta no Prince sama fanfiction.**

 ** _Okay so before anyone can go off on me, I will apologize. I am sorry. I know that this first chapter will be bad. It is very hard to write about these new characters without any real description (Eiji Otori, Kiryuin Van, Hyuga Yamato, and Amakusa Shion). Until the new season of Uta no Prince sama is released, I will have no information on the new characters involved with Heavens. Now with that said, I would love it if you could make suggestions as to how I should portrait them. I would love to hear anything you have to say about my story, especially spelling errors._**

 ** _Anyways, thank you for reading! (And for being patient!)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 **

"WE ARE HEAVENS!" The 7 members of the group shout from their pillars. The majority audience breaks out in chants and cheers. Some of them are still glued to their seats from the intense performance, while others crying for no apparent reason.

However, one person sits in the audience trying to pretend that the reappearance of the group, known as Heavens, did not just occur. Her friend and former roommate watches as the girl shakes her head with a fearful expression. Yes it was true. Nanami Haruka was scared of Heavens. Ever since her first encounter with the group, back when it was only the 3 members, Haruka had developed a fear of them and their intimidating aura.

"Haruka? Are you okay? You don't look so good…" Tomochika says, noticing Haruka's skin starting to pale. Tomo waits for a response, but she doesn't receive an answer. Tomo reaches over to shake her friend, hoping to snap her out of her trance.

Suddenly, Haruka stands up. "Sorry, I will be back…" She trails off as she walks out of the auditorium.

* * *

In the hallway, Haruka stumbles trying to recover from the shock. She had noticed that the song Heavens had sung was the same one she had wrote for the UtaPri. That meant that not only 2, but now 3 groups had used songs for the Triple S that were written by her.

"I wonder how STARISH is handling this," Haruka leans against the wall thinking to herself about all the different ways they would react. Her melodic giggles fill the empty hallway as she imagines the childish and humorous reactions of STARISH, along with the cold and calm responses of Quartet Night.

"Whatever happens next will definitely be interesting!" She smiles. It was always funny to her how one minute her life could be calm or exicting, and then the next minute something really big could occir out of no where.

* * *

Back in the auditorium, Otori Eiichi, the leader of Heavens, addresses the audience once more and brings everyone out of their shocked state.

"Yes, yes… We are back! And now we plan to compete against STARISH again!" He states with an over-confident smirk.

"WHAT!?" Ittoki shouts.

Nagi looks down from his pillar at the 7 member group who had performed beforehand. "Why do you look so shocked? It's only natural?" Nagi smiles devilishly at STARISH, before raising his eyes to meet the audience with a smile. "Right?"

The audience cheers once again. This time the chants begin to grow. Some shout "HEAVENS!" or "STARISH!" , while others shout "QUARTET NIGHT!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on a platform up above the open sky auditorium, Shining Saotome and Raging Otori share a chuckle.

They both shake hands with a mischievous grin, and then in unison they say, "It's a deal… Welcome to the beginning of the new UtaPri…" Lightning erupts around them while they continue to share an evil fit of laughter.

* * *

 **Okay so I am sorry that this is short. I know a lot of you were expecting to see more action in this first chapter. I promise it is coming, but since I wanted to pick up right where the last episode left off that was kind of impossible. The next chapter will be longer. I don't know when it will be up though. It will take me 2 weeks at the most. If I am lucky, it could be up in 1 week. I do apologize, but with all of my other commitments I have very little time to write. Anyways next chapter you will find out what kind of agreement Shining Saotome and Raging Otori came to…**


End file.
